Angel of My Heart
by BellaMidnightsFog
Summary: A car accident leaves young Edward Masen broken and all alone. Could young Bella look behind the scars. And what would happen when years after their first meeting Edward becomes a Cullen? Would that change what Bella had once thought of him? EXB related M
1. My Losses

Hello everyone this my new story please give it a chance. And please review and let me know what do you think of it. English is not my first language so please be easy on me.

_A\N: I don't own __**Twilight**__._

_Enjoy._

**Summary: A car accident leaves young Edward Masen broken and all alone. Could young Bella look behind the scars. And what would happen when years after their first meeting Edward becomes a Cullen? Would that change what Bella had once thought of him? EXB related M.**

* * *

**Angel of My Heart**

**Chapter one: My Losses**

**EPOV**

_**31thAugust 2002**_

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining in the blue sky, the sound of the birds was like a lullaby mixing with the slightly breeze. I could hear the sound of kids playing around the neighbourhood. It was the last day of the summer, so everyone was trying to have the best of their times. I sat on the swing alone feeling out of place, as if I was destroying the beauty of the day. I know no one could see me from where I sat in the backyard but that didn't help me feel any better; the fact that I was the ugly _thing _surrounded with all of this beauty made me sick. I wanted so badly to call my grandmother and ask her to take me inside but I was the one who had begged her to bring me here in the first place and I didn't want to bother her more than I already did.

I looked up at the sky and sighed. I missed feeling normal, I missed playing with other kids and I missed my parents. I was holding back my tears as the memory run through my mind.

_I was jumping in the back seat of the car, happy and excited about my birthday surprise. Momma and Daddy didn't tell me what it was but I knew it was big, after all I had just turned 10 years old so my surprise must be good._

"_Calm down, sweetheart." My mom chuckled from the front seat, "We will be there soon."_

"_I'm just so excited," I said jumping in my seat, "please Momma tell me where we are going, please..." I pleaded with my mom pouting my lips._

_My mother giggled at me and shook her head with a beautiful smile on her face. I sighed and turned to my dad, "Please daddy, please..." I whined with puppy's eyes, knowing that they always give in when I do that._

_My dad chuckled and sighed, "Well son, we are going to..."_

_He didn't had a chance to finish his sentence as a loud crushing sound came from his side of the car. My body was pushed violently in the seat and I felt sharp pain in my back as a sound of broken glass echoed around me. My head hit the inside of the car's door pretty hard and I started to feel dizzy. Before I could understand what was happing my body was hanging from the seat; the only thing keeping me from falling forward towards my parents was my seatbelt. My arms and legs were separated in front of me touching the back of my mom's seat, I couldn't feel my legs but my arms where hurting so bad along with my head and back._

"_Mom? Dad?" it came out as a choking sob, "Daddy, please?" but there was no answer. I tried to move so I could get closer to them thinking maybe they didn't hear me over the loud sounds around us, but I couldn't move. Every time I tried to move my arms horrible pain would shoot through my body, but that didn't stop me. I was barely able to reach for my seatbelt, trying to remove it but it didn't work, my arms were so weak and the way all my body's weight was pushing on it made it impossible for me to remove it._

"_Momma… please… please… answer me!" I pleaded and was reworded with no answer, my heart was beating so fast and tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't stop the sob that broke through my chest, making everything hurt more. "Daddy…"_

_The car jostled forward again, and my arm hit the car's door so hard causing me to scream in pain. I couldn't see clearly, my eyes were full of tears and there was a smoke in the car making it harder for me to breath. But the way the car had moved had moved my parents as well. I could see them through the smoke, I blinked rapidly trying to lose the tears in my eyes so I could see them better._

_The second my eyes were able to focus enough for me to see them terror shoot through my body and a loud sob robbed its way up my throat. Both of their bodies were bent toward the middle-seat, their faces and clothes were covered with blood. My dad's neck had a big piece of glass stuck in it and blood was rushing through the wound so fast. My mom's chest was crushed with the front of the car, which was bent as if something really hard had hit it from the outside. My body was shaking as I cried so hard, because in that moment I knew they were dead._

_My parents were dead._

_They had left me alone. I would no longer hear my mom's soft laughter. I would no longer hear her sing me to sleep while holding me in her loving embrace. I would no longer hear my dad's voice telling us that he's home. I would no longer feel his strong arms surrounding me, protecting me, lifting me in the air knowing that he would never let me fall, that he would always be there to catch me. I would no longer see them dancing together with the love shining in their eyes that it would light up the whole room. I would no longer have any of that._

_I've been left all alone._

_Sobs continued to escape from my throat, and the pain started to became unbearable. The smoke in the car was getting thicker with each passing moment, I was gasping for air and my sobs didn't make it any better. Soon I lost my battle to breath. I closed my eyes and let the dark dominate my mind. The last thing I remembered was the agonizing heat surrounding my body._

I whipped the tears from my cheeks and sighed. It had been more than a year since that day, the day I lost everything. This year was the hardest in my life, not only did I lose my parents but also I had to deal with what that accident did to me. The horrible pain that fallowed me for six months after it was unbearable and it never went away completely, it still attacked me from time to time making me wish death so I could escape it. But the pain and losing my mom and dad weren't the only things, for almost 15 months now I was a freak, a monster, an ugly disgusting thing that caused girls to scream, to throw up and even to pass out.

After I lost consciousness that day in the car a fire had started, it was almost impossible for the firemen to take me out of the car and they were almost too late. _Almost _was the key word, because they did it, they took me out but not before the fire destroyed every inch of my skin. The doctors had to work really hard to keep me alive, but I survived. And I wished I never did. I had second-degree burns all over my body and in some places it was third degree. Every inch of my body was covered with scars, my face was no better. You couldn't see who I was behind the damaged skin. The scream of horror that the nurse had released after removing the cover from my face had been hunting me every night, it was the first one but it wasn't the last.

The option of a plastic surgery was off limits. The accident had not only defaced me but it had also paralyzed me. The glass from the back of the car had cut in my spine and stuck there causing me to lose the ability of moving the lower half of my body. I couldn't move my legs but I could feel the pain in them, it was only an echo of the real pain that I would be feeling if the glass were removed, which was impossible to do because of the danger such an attempt would have on my life. That was the reason that no plastic-surgeon was ready to operate on me, I was a dead case with less than 20% surviving chance in any surgery performed on me, therefore no one was ready to take such a risk.

I had to spend more than nine months in the hospital, healing from not only the burns but from a broken arm, two broken legs and six broken ribs, along with a lot of cuts all over my burned skin. I was a miracle. Or at least that what the doctors said but I had never believed them and I know I never will. Fortunately, for me - that was what everyone said - I had no internal bleeding or else I wouldn't have had any chance of surviving.

After being released from the hospital, I was sent to a nursing home for six months until they were sure I could survive without the medical watch all the time. My grandmother Maiden (my dad's step mom) had been with me through all of that, she was the last living relative to me and was the one that would take care of me until I became 18 years old. She had told me over and over again that she would take care of me always but she was old and I know that I was a hard burden on her. Two weeks ago, I had moved to live with her in Phoenix. It was so different from Chicago - where I used to live with my parents - but I knew I couldn't complain.

Today was the first day I was out of the house since I moved here. I was going insane surrounded by four walls all the time so I asked my grandma to bring me out here, she hesitated at first not wanting to leave me out since she had to go to the store, but I reminded her politely that I was going to school tomorrow and she had to leave me alone there anyway. She sighed and nodded before helping me by pushing my wheelchair down the kitchen's door's step to the backyard and lifting me to sit on the swing, making sure I was comfortable before leaving to the store.

And here I was whishing that I never asked her to bring me out, it only made everything worse because I could see the beauty but I couldn't enjoy it, because I could feel the air but couldn't breathe it. I felt trapped and crushed, as if the weight of the world was on my shoulders. I felt like choking and dying every minute of the day. I knew that I had to swallow the pain and face what life had put me through but it was hard, so hard. I couldn't do it alone and I had no one left to help me, my grandma was there for me but it was just physically. She wasn't the type of person who's able to help someone emotionally, she wasn't heartless, not at all but she didn't know how to show love, how to be there for someone and listen to them. She would do anything she could physically but that was it, she couldn't give more. The other side of things, the side she wasn't able to help with was the one I needed the most. That was the reason I felt so lonely and depressed even when she was around.

The loud sound of the neighbourhood's kids woke me up from my thoughts. I could hear some of them giggling and some shouting at each other while playing. They sounded like they were having a really good time. I wished, not for the first time, that I would be able to join them but I knew better than to try. I had learned the hard way that I was not welcome in their world anymore. Apparently I had lost my right to be a kid that day in the car, I was no longer a kid in the other people's eyes. Instead, I became an ugly freak that scared little girls and made them cry, grossed boys and made them disgusted.

Since the day of the accident every girl I met would freak out, some had run away with horror looks in their faces, some with disgust ones. Some of the girls had to throw up before being able to run. A couple had literally passed out. A few were able to control themselves but not before I saw the fear and repulsion on their faces. The men weren't any better they always had a grossed out look on their faces and they rarely tried to hide it. The boys were the worst because when they weren't scared they became violent with me with their words or their hands it was all the same as they always made sure I was hurt. It was as if I had became a creature other than human and their only goal was to cause me more pain.

I had learned all of that in the nursing house and the park back in Chicago that my grandma had insisted on going to, which turned to be a disaster.

I was snapped from my thoughts again but this time by the sound of the next house's backyard's door slamming shut. I looked up afraid of who had came out of that house and what they would do if they saw me here, which was a big chance to happen. I wished it was a grown up and not some kid who would freak out on me or a teenager who would make sure to hurt me.

But my wish was denied as a little girl – who looked seven or eight years old - clamped down the few steps to the back yard, she was carrying a garbage in her hands, the bag was bigger than her and I had no idea how she was able to carry it. I could see that she had a brown hair and white skin but that was the only thing I was able to tell about her. I was praying that she wouldn't notice me here because a girl of her age was sure to scream bloody murder or pass out or even worse if she saw me, and that would bring an unwanted attention to me from her parents and the kids on the street. I was terrified of what could happen especially when my grandma wasn't home yet.

As I was watching her closely hoping and praying for this day to go in peace, the girl had thrown the bag away and was heading toward the house again, she was looking down and didn't see me yet. But if at any moment she looked up she would be able to notice me. I crossed my fingers wishing her to keep her eyes down but I knew better expecting that to happen.

Suddenly the girl lost her balance and fell down. I didn't know what had tripped her but I know that she had fallen hard and probably hurt herself.

"Are you ok?" Before I could even think about what I was doing the words flew out of my mouth. I tried to stand up and go to help her but was reminded by the pain that had shoot through my body that I was no longer able to do such a gentlemanly thing that my father had thought me.

She looked up startled as if she didn't expect anyone to be there. I held my breath, ready for the scream of horror but nothing came, instead her face turned to a soft pink color as her chocolate brown eyes focused on me. She looked me in the eyes for a second before looking down shyly.

"Umm, yeah I'm fine," she murmured blushing more, leaving me shocked completely because the girl wasn't afraid or disgusted, no she was just embarrassed. She didn't hide anything, I would be able to see it if she was afraid and tried to hide it but she didn't. "I fall down a lot, I'm used to it." She said with sweet voice tilting her head to the side a little, her cheeks were tomato red, her warm chocolate-brown eyes shining and she had the most beautiful, gentle, sweet smile I had ever seen on her lips.

I was completely stunned, looking at the girl with huge eyes and my mouth hanging wide open. I'm sure I looked scarier than ever, but I couldn't stop my reaction. She was so beautiful like an angel and she was _not _scared of me!

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and then it hit me; the girl must not had seen me clearly from that far and that was why she wasn't screaming in terror yet. Either that or she was blind, I knew there was no another option.

I looked up at her again, she was looking down pressing her lips together like she had something to say and wasn't sure if she should say it or not. I watched her, hoping that she would decide to leave me alone even if I wanted with every fibre of my being to talk to her, to get to know her. She seemed like a really nice girl. But I knew that a beautiful creature like her would never even come close to an _ugly _thing like me. I felt a sharp pain that followed that thought but tried to swallow it down, it was no good to feel pity about myself.

"Can I …" she murmured, snapping me from my thoughts. I waited for her to continue what she was about to ask, instead she shook her head and looked down again. However, she didn't make any move toward me or her house.

"What did you want to ask?" I pushed her politely after a minute of silence.

She looked up starred again and smiled softly. There was something about her smile that made me feel warm. "I was just wondering if I could join you on the swing?" she asked in a low voice taking me completely by surprise and leaving me speechless wondering if I had misheard her or something. She must have taken my answer as 'no' because she started to apologize immediately. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude… it just that I had always wanted to try it… I mean the swing… and my mom isn't home… I was bored… and I thought that maybe… I'm really sorry… I will just go I didn't…"

"Sure." I answered her, stopping her babbling. I was fighting my laughter, she looked so cute perplexed like that.

She looked taken aback for a second before her whole face lit up with a smile, "Really?" she asked as if she couldn't believe that I said yes.

"Yes." I answered with a smile. Part of my brain was screaming at me calling me an idiot for agreeing to this, because she would surely be terrified when she came closer to me and saw how ugly and disgusting I looked. But I couldn't bring myself to tell her no, especially after that cute babbling of hers.

"Thank you" she murmured, as she started making her way toward me. I held my breath. Ready in any second for a scream of horror and for her to freeze in shock or throw up in disgust.

With every step she took I become more tense and more bewildered. She was making her way to me slowly watching her feet from time to time. But her eyes still came back to my face often and each time I prepared myself for the scream but nothing came. She was close enough now that there was no chance that she didn't see me, really see me. Still the warm smile on her face never disappeared. The soft pink on her cheeks never faded away. It was as if she was making her way to sit next to a normal boy, like there was nothing wrong with me. I'm sure my face was really creepy with the stunned look on it but I couldn't control myself. My eyes were locked on her face studying her expression but I couldn't understand her or guess what she was thinking and that was an odd thing to me, I was always been able to read people easily, to predict their actions or words. But this girl was a mystery to me.

She stopped when she was a few feet from me, for a second I thought that the screaming and running had come but I was mistaken. Her face had the same calm, sweet and warm expression, but her cheeks had become darker shade of pink. She wasn't scared.

She was embarrassed!

I looked up at her and studied her. She had a long wavy brown hair with some red in it, her skin was creamy; lighter than any other I had seen in my life. Her body was so small. If I could stand, I'm sure that the top of her head won't reach my shoulder. She looked so innocent and fragile that I had this weird willingness to protect her.

With a soft sigh, she sat next to me, her eyes still looking down shyly. I could see her cheeks become redder. I was frozen not knowing what to do, my eyes stayed on her as if she would disappear if I even blinked.

She looked up suddenly and smiled warmly at me. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed in mine as her hand rose from her lap and she held it out for me. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella."


	2. Red Cheeks

_Hello everyone, sorry for being late. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story._

_A\N1: Thanks to my beta MyFantasySoul._

_A\N2: I don't own__** Twilight.**_

_Enjoy_

**Summary: A car accident leaves young Edward Masen broken and all alone. Could young Bella look behind the scars. And what would happen when years after their first meeting Edward becomes a Cullen? Would that change what Bella had once thought of him? EXB related M.**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_She looked up suddenly and smiled warmly at me. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed in mine as her hand rose from her lap and she held it out for me. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella."_

* * *

**Angel of My Heart**

**Chapter tow. Red Cheeks**

**EPOV**

_**31thAugust 2002**_

I stared at her hand frozen. _Did she really want to touch me? Isn't she afraid or disgusted?_ Maybe I was right before and she was blind. I couldn't find any other explanation to why she would be willing to touch me.

The seconds passed and I was sill staring at her hand without blinking. Suddenly she lowered it and murmured a "sorry" in a small voice that alarmed me immediately.

I glanced at her face, she was looking down, her cheeks were the darkest shade of red I have ever seen and she looked really upset; like someone important to her had just rejected her. But that couldn't be! Because I would never be important to anyone. I was once, but not anymore. Now I was nothing but ugly and repulsive and she shouldn't want my attention or feel hurt by my rejection. Unless she really thought of me as a normal person and that couldn't happen if she was able to see me.

"Are you blind?" I blurted out rudely. It was against everything my father had ever taught me but I couldn't stop myself or take the question back because I needed the answer before I go mad.

She looked up startled and blinked at me as if not understanding my question. I was going insane waiting for her to say 'yes' so I could apologise for my behaviour and explain to her that it was not good to be around me. Her eyebrows came together and a small V appeared between them - if I wasn't so nervous I would have found it cute.

Her eyes moved around my face for a few moments making me doubt my conclusion for a second before believing in it again - because there was no other option. She looked me in the eyes and shook her head.

"No." She said with a frown, her face a mask of confusion.

I gulped at her and searched her face for any sign of fear or loathing but found none. I could feel my own confusion covering my face. "And you… you really can see me?" I choked out.

Her frown deepened and her deep eyes burned on my face. "Yes", she murmured.

I shook my head trying to clear it out from the fog of my bewilderment. Could it be true? Could she really see me and still be here with no sign of fear or disgust on her innocent face? Would I really let myself believe that this pure and beautiful girl next to me was ready to look past my scares? Would I put my heart up for another break? A voice inside my head whispered that maybe this wouldn't end painfully for me. That maybe, just maybe, Isabella was different and she wouldn't judge me for my look.

But I had spent the last year believing that there was no such a person who would be able to look past my repulsive skin. How could I hope now for such a young girl to have enough kindness to do that when even the doctors and the nurses weren't able to do it? But God knows I wanted it. I wanted to be able to talk to another person; I craved it so much that it was physically painful. I used to talk to mom and dad all the time. I used to tell them everything that has happened during my day. And they used to listen and talk to me as well. Since the day of the accident, no one was there to listen to me, and I was left alone with my own mind lost in memories and daydreaming. But it was starting to be too much for me to handle and I was afraid that I was going to lose my mind soon. So why I was fighting this so much? Why wouldn't I just believe that this girl was ready to talk to me without running away? Why wouldn't I try it? What do I have to lose?

_Nothing._

And that was my answer. I had nothing else to lose. I took a deep breath and tried to collect my thoughts hoping to know what to say to Isabella or_ Bella _-as she asked me to call her.

I raised my eyes to her face and was about to apologies for my rude behaviour when she let out a soft 'Oh'. I watched with sinking heart as her face crumbled in pain and humiliation. A mix reminds me oddly of my feeling when one of the kids would make fun of me. She lowered her hurt and tearful eyes, hiding from me. Then she let out a shaking breath, "I'm sorry." She whispered in hoarse voice, "I should have known," she murmured to herself before taken a deep breath and standing up, I started to panic.

Was she leaving? Did my rude behaviour drive her away? Or did she realize that I was too ugly for her to stay around? The pain I felt in that moment made me realize too late that I had already let myself hope. I couldn't change that now and I didn't want her to leave, but I had no idea what to do.

She was still looking down, her arms were wrapped around her body tight. She took another deep breath before raising her eyes until they met mine.

"Thank you for being polite about it," she murmured, her cheeks still red and her eyes full of tears. I stared at her with frowning eyebrows not understanding what she meant. "But you didn't need to. If you had just asked me I would have left without causing you any trouble." She whispered in an offended voice. But she didn't look mad not at all she only looked embarrassed and hurt, so much hurt.

As understanding washed over me, I felt like someone had just slapped me across the face. I had never felt like an asshole until that moment. And the pained and humiliated expression on her face finally made sense. She thought that I didn't want her combine that and my weird behaviour was my way to push her to leave without being rude to her! That was why she looked so humiliated and hurt. I felt anger raise through my veins, it was anger aimed towards myself; I was a selfish monster worrying about nothing but protecting my heart from another break, hurting the one person who was ready to talk to me - not because they had to but because they want to - and being stupid enough not to notice it.

Bella gave me another sad smile before turning around and walking away. My heart was beating wildly. If she left now I was sure that I would never have another chance like this again, and more importantly I would never be able to tell her how much sorry I was for my selfish behaviour.

Before I could think about it and properly chicken out and stop myself I reached for her hand gripping it, stopping her from moving farther away from me. "Wait!" I pleaded.

Bella froze immediately and her eyes travelled to our joined hands. I held my breath waiting for her to push me away with a disgusted or an angry face but, like so many times today, she took me completely by surprise when she let out a shaky breath and her cheeks turned a soft pink. I blinked several times trying to focus on anything except how much like an angel she looked when that soft blush appeared on her face. I took a deep breath and released her hand when I was sure she wouldn't try to leave before hearing me out.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about my rude behaviour," I murmured, keeping my eyes on her face which turned slightly toward mine. "I swear I didn't mean to hurt or embarrass you, and I promise I didn't want you to leave, I was just…" I trailed off and looked down, not knowing how to explain to her the reason behind my words. Moments passed and I still didn't know what to say. I didn't dare to look at her face fearing what I would see there. I took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh, "Can we start over?" I pleaded with no hope.

Bella took a step closer to me and sighed.

My eyes snapped to her face, her eyes were soft and warm, very welcoming. Her lips were shaped with that sweet, gentle smile again, that smile put me on ease and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back - even if I was sure that Bella wouldn't be able to see it under my damaged skin. Her face lighted up as her smile winded, it was like she really saw mine. She held her hand out for mine again.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." She whispered with shy look on her face.

I took a deep breath and raised my hand to shake hers, not wanting to hurt her feelings yet another time. "I'm Edward Masen. It's nice to meet you, Bella." I answered politely.

Bella's cheeks darkened, and her smile widened, "Nice to meet you too, Edward." She murmured, letting go of my hand.

I was unable to look away from her. Part of my mind was convinced that I was dreaming, that this couldn't be real. While other part was afraid to let me even blink, fearing that she would disappear.

She moved and sat next to me on the swing, my eyes never left her. The gentle smile and the soft blush never leaving her face. We sat in silence for a while but it wasn't an uncomfortable one, it was a peaceful one. She was kicking her legs and humming softly to herself. Suddenly her eyes snapped to mine, they were full of excitement. "Would you mind if I pushed the swing?" she asked before biting on her lip.

I nodded my head, still unable to believe that this was real.

She let out a soft squeal before moving to the edge of the swing so her feet would touch the ground; she kicked her feet and pushed the swing with them. The second the swing moved, she started giggling softly.

I blinked several times trying to understand how such a thing would make her that excited. I knew she was young, I didn't think she was older than seven or eight years old. But the way she looked so happy remind me of my first time on a swing ever.

"How old are you?" I asked her gently, trying to be as polite as I could hoping to make it up to her after the way I had acted before.

She looked at me and sighed, "I'm nine." She whispered like it was a bad secret.

"Oh," I murmured, "I thought you were younger than that." I added lightly.

Something in my tone eased whatever bad feeling she was having as a huge smile appeared on her face. It was a smile of happiness and hope. And even if I understood what was that smile, I didn't understand the reason behind it.

"Yeah I know." She murmured, "How old are you?" She asked back.

"I'm eleven." I answered grimacing. I hated the fact that I had spent a whole year in the hospital and the nurse house. I hated that I had missed the whole fourth grade and that I had to take it this year with younger kids.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked suddenly. I looked at her confused, how did she know that there was something wrong when my face had no expression on it at all because of the scars.

"Mmm, nothing." I murmured, "It's just that I have to go to fourth grade this year instead of the fifth grade." I answered without thinking and looked down grimacing waiting for her to call me stupid and laugh at me like any other kid would.

"Really?" She asked her voice had an excited tone in it that bewildered me.

I looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah."

A huge grin appeared on her face, "Me too." She squealed. "I mean I have to go to the fourth grade too." She added jumping lightly on her seat.

I looked at the huge smile at her face and couldn't help but smile too. "But why? I mean you are supposed to be in the third grade." I asked her gently not wanting to hurt her feeling again.

She blushed and looked down shyly. "Ahm, I skipped second grade." She shrugged still looking down.

"Oh," I whispered; so she was smart, not that I was surprised, she really seemed like a very smart and sweet girl. "That's cool." I murmured.

She took a deep breath and sighed looking up at me, "Not really." She answered with a frown.

"Why you say that?" I asked her, wanting to know the reason behind the hunted look on her face.

She sighed again and looked at me with eyes full of sadness and pain, making her looking 39 years old instead of 9 years old. "The other kids think of me as a freak," she murmured, her voice shaking, "and it was the reason…" she stopped herself and let out a soft whimper. I was shocked and horrified to see a single tear run down her cheek. She whipped it quickly but another one replaced it before she could stop it.

"Hey, please don't cry. I'm sorry I asked, I didn't mean to upset you." I pleaded, feeling like shit for making her cry. However as much as I was sorry for upsetting her I was surprised by her reaction as well. I knew firsthand how much being called a freak hurt, and I was so angry that anyone could cause such a beautiful creature that kind of pain. I was also sure that there was more of the story than that, the sadness and pain in her eyes told me that there was more than just a few stupid kids who couldn't look past their noses.

"I'm really sorry Bella." I whispered again trying to make it up for upsetting her again.

She shook her head and smiled softly at me, but it didn't reach her eyes, "It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong, it just me. I'm sorry." She murmured looking down and blushing softly.

Ignoring the scream of protest from my brain, I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face so I could look in her eyes, "Hey, don't worry about it." I said, smiling as the pink on her cheeks darkened. "I just don't want you to cry." I murmured letting go of her face as I was sure she won't look down again. "Please don't cry again, it freaks me out when girls cry." I whispered in a low, mockingly horrified voice.

She giggled making my smile widen, and shook her head with a beautiful smile on her face. "Ok, I won't cry. I promise. Because I don't think I can handle you freaking out on me like a little girl." She laughed some more, her whole face lightened up with mirth and happiness that it was breathtakingly beautiful.

My eyes widened at the realization that she was joking with me, and a warm feeling filled my whole body,_ it's been a long time_. "Ouch, that's hurt." I chuckled, unable to stop myself.

"Sorry," she choked through her giggles. I laughed with her and watched with fascinating as her face turned from the soft pink color to a bright red one.

She was still giggling as she started to push the swing yet again. Her laughter died after a while, but the huge smile she wore never left her face. I was unable to take my eyes of her. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and more important she was _not_ afraid of me. She was here sitting next to me, laughing and joking with me with no trace of fear or loathing on her face. She didn't even flinch as I touched her_ twice_, other than the blush on her cheeks there was no other reaction to my touch. No horror. No disgust. No anything. As much as I was thrilled by that, I couldn't help but wonder why, and how long it could last.

Tomorrow we had to go to school, would she change her mind when she sees the reaction from the other kids? Would she pretend that she doesn't know me? Or would she make fun of me like the others? No. I had to believe that she was better than that. Even if she didn't want to talk to me again, I knew she wouldn't make fun of me, she was too pure and beautiful to be like that.

The way my heart and mind reacted at the thought of her making fun of me or ignoring me scared me to death. The sadness and pain I felt at the bare idea of that was so much more than anything I had been through. I knew that the reason for that was the hope I had let myself feel when this tiny little girl had offered me her hand for the first time. Now it was too late and I was helpless to do anything different but pray that she wouldn't brake what was left of my heart. I was so weak and fragile, I knew that even if I hated it I knew I couldn't deny it. I was so vulnerable that one word from this small creature next to me could leave me as nothing but broken shell of a person. It was as scary as death and even more but there was nothing to be done that could fix it.

A small voice in my head whispered that I don't have to be that pessimistic, that maybe miracles could happen. After all Bella had already managed to do what I had thought was impossible. Not only did she approach me on her own, but she was also able to make me laugh and joke - something I didn't do in 15 months and thought I never will.

So why I was letting myself drown in the dark places of my mind when I had the chance to be happy even for a few moments.

"Why are you in the fourth grade, Edward?" Bella asked softly snapping me from my thoughts.

I looked at her and her curios eyes met mine, I took a deep breath and sighed. "I didn't go to school last year." I whispered softly. Something flashed in her eyes but I wasn't sure what it was. She held my gaze and I could see the question clear in her eyes. "I was in the hospital," I murmured quietly looking down at my lap.

"Oh," she breathed. I kept my eyes hidden from hers not knowing what I would see in them, and not wanting her to see the tears in mine.

I was shocked out of my mind when I felt her soft, warm hand covering mine on the swing seat. I froze not knowing what to do or say. "What happened?" She whispered, her voice was filed of concern and worry. She squeezed my hand gently sending my mind and heart in frenzy.

She was concerned and worried about me! She was smart enough to know that whatever the answer for her question was hard on me, and she cared enough to offer me the comfort of her touch to make it easier! I felt my heart beat a thousand mile in an hour, and I had to fight really hard so my tears wouldn't fall from my eyes. No one had cared like this since the day of the accident, and for Bella to have the big of heart to care that much despite of my look and the fact that we had only met less than an hour ago, was like the light of a meteor in my moonless night. The feelings that run through me at that moment were too much, I wanted to thank her for this, I wanted to beg her not to take it away from me, I wanted to do so much more, but instead I stilled down on answering her question.

"It was a car accident." I murmured in a low voice fearing that if I had talked louder my voice would break from the weight of emotion I was feeling right now.

She gasped softy, and her hand squeezed mine yet another time, "I'm sorry," she whispered in weak voice.

I lifted my head and was met with her tearful eyes, the breath left my body when I saw the emotion on her face. I was more than glad that there was no pity there, like I had expected to see. Instead, her face was full of concern, worry and care._ She truly cared!_

"You promised not to cry." I reminded her softly, not wanting to be the reason behind her tears again.

"Sorry." She muttered with a sad smile, whipping her tears before they fell. She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "Were you alone in the car?" she asked, her eyes searching my face for something.

I closed my eyes tight as the memory crossed my mind and shook my head, "No." I whispered. "My parents were there. The doctors said I was _lucky_." I murmured my voice breaking at the last word, a single tear escaped my eye and I looked down ashamed of my weakness. I knew Bella understood what I meant, and now she knew that I was an orphan. I knew it was silly after everything she did today, but part of me was afraid that this fact would drive her away from me. So I was more than stunned and relived when I felt her hand on my back rubbing it softly in a comfort way.

I let out a shaky breath as my whole body relaxed. It was strange how a simple touch could give me that amount of comfort when it used to be nothing special to me before the accident, but I guess being denied it for so long made me realize what a priceless thing it could be in a state of need.

We sat in silence for so long. The pain that I felt when the memory crossed my mind had faded away to an echo in the back of my mind. Bella's hand never stopped its soft and gentle movement, giving my body more comfort than I had felt in more than a year.

I lifted my head and gazed in her soft eyes, she returned my gaze as a soft blush appeared on her face. I couldn't help but smile at that, she smiled back and her cheeks darkened.

"Thank you." I whispered my voice full of appreciation. She smiled and looked down her cheeks bright red.

"You blush a lot." I said before I could stop myself, "Sorry."

She giggled and looked up her face was so red. "Yeah I know." She smiled at me as if assuring me that I had nothing to be sorry for. I smiled back not knowing what else I could do trapped in the beauty of this creature's face, mind and heart.

"Why did you look so excited when you pushed the swing?" I asked her.

She looked taken back by my question, she let out a nerves giggle, "I didn't." She defended weakly.

I felt bad immediately, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" I apologized. "You just looked like it was your first time on a one, and I was just curios, sorry."

"It was my first." She murmured looking down embarrassed.

"Oh," I whispered, "you've never been on a swing before?" I asked bewildered.

"Nope", was her answer.

"Why?" I asked, my mind trying to find a reason for a nine-year-old girl not to play on a swing before.

"Ahm," she sighed and looked at me. "Well I don't go to the park because the kids make fun of me and push me around, the same on the playground at school," she said sadly. I felt the blood boiling in my veins, it was one thing for those kids to make fun of me but it was a whole another story for them to make fun of Bella. She was beautiful and funny, and the fact that she was smarter than them didn't give them the right to make her life a living hell, or for them to deny her her right to play just like them. "But before," she continued, "I mean before I skipped second grade, my da… I mean my parents didn't think it was safe for me to go and play in the park."

"Why did they think that?" I asked trying to understand.

She took a deep breath and let out a sigh, "I'm really clumsy and he… mm they didn't want what happed the first time I had gone to the park to happen again." She whispered her face bright red.

"What happened the first time?"

Her face became darker shade of red, "Ahm, I fall off the merry-go-round and broke two teeth, my nose and my left arm?" she said it like a question.

My mouth fell open and my eyes widened as I looked at her in disbelief, wondering how could she manage to hurt herself that much just by falling off the merry-go-round. A thought crossed my mind and made my whole body freeze in anger. "Did someone push you off it?" I asked barely able to hide how livid I was at the idea of anyone harming Bella that way.

She looked surprised for a second and shook her head. "No," she said before her face became even more embarrassed. "I hit my face on a rock when I fell and my arm twisted under me." She finished with a grimace.

I blinked at her several times, and before I could stop it, a chuckle escaped my mouth. Bella's eyes snapped to my face and she glared at me but I could see the mirth in her eyes.

"You broke your arm and your nose plus two teeth from falling off the merry-go-round?" I asked in disbelief and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah I know," she murmured in mock annoyance. "What am I supposed to say other than good luck tends to avoid me." She sighed dramatically with a smile on her face.

Her playful tone and the look on her face did nothing to help sober my laughter. Suddenly an idea occurred to me. "What did you trip on when you fell in your backyard?" I asked her barely able to stop myself from chuckling.

Her face became so red and her eyes widened, she buried her face in her hands and murmured something under her breath.

"What?" I asked with a chuckle unable to stop myself.

She sighed and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "I said I tripped over my own feet," she said with in a defeated tone.

I burst out laughing so hard that I felt my ribs hurt. "Shut up," she said with a mockingly angry tone and punched me lightly on my arm.

"Sorry." I choked but couldn't stop my laughter.

She jumped of the swing and put her hands on her hips. "Are you making fun of me, Edward?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

The look on her face and the way she was standing caused another round of laughter to break out of me. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks from laughing so hard. I looked up and saw Bella smile softly before she covered it with that angry mask again but the mirth was still in her eyes.

"Sorry." I managed to say again.

"Don't lie." She warned me pointing a finger at my face. If I didn't see the mirth in her eyes and knew all along that she was playing I would have been terrified from the look of anger on her face.

I managed to stop my chuckles and calm down but my tears were still falling, before whispering another 'sorry' in a small voice trying to play her game.

Her lips twisted a little before she stopped herself, she narrowed her eyes at me. "I will make sure you will be sorry, Masen," she threatened me with a hard voice and hard face, but I could see that she was barely able to hold her own laughter.

I was about to burst out laughing again but the sound of loud thud stopped me immediately.

I looked up to the back door of the kitchen which was pushed hard enough to hit the outside wall of the house and was met with the sight of a very livid grandma who was glaring at Bella.


	3. Broken Angel

_Hello everyone. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I had worked hard on this chapter so please tell me what you think._

_A\N1: Thanks to my beta MyFantasySoul._

_A\N2: I don't own __**Twilight**__._

_Enjoy_

**Summary: A car accident leaves young Edward Masen broken and all alone. Could young Bella look behind the scars? And what would happen when years after their first meeting Edward becomes a Cullen? Would that change what Bella had once thought of him? EXB related M.**

* * *

**_Last time:_**

_Her lips twisted a little before she stopped herself; she narrowed her eyes at me. "I will make sure you will be sorry, Masen," she threatened me with a hard voice and hard face, but I could see that she was barely able to hold her own laughter._

_I was about to burst out laughing again but the sound of loud thud stopped me immediately._

_I looked up to the back door of the kitchen which was pushed hard enough to hit the outside wall of the house and was met with the sight of a very livid grandma who was glaring at Bella._

* * *

Angel of My Heart

Chapter three. Broken Angel

**EPOV**

_**31**__**st**__**August 2002 **_**-**_**1**__**st**_ _**September 2002**_

It took my mind a whole minute to realize that the look on grandma's face was more than livid, it was murderous. And it was aimed at Bella who was looking back at her with slightly confused and scared expression.

I looked back at grandma at the same time her eyes met mine, the pity that coloured them made me both sick and terrified. It was a gaze she gave me once before, back at the park in Chicago after seeing the reaction I got from the kids there. I hated her pity then and I hated it even more now, because this time there was no reason for it. The fact that she felt the need to give me that look scared me to death because it made it easier for me to understand what was going in her mind.

I could easily imagine what she was thinking; I could see both Bella and me as she saw us in her head. With me red faced - which, I was sure, could be seen even under my damaged skin - and tears running down my cheeks with a look of fear dominating my features. And the look of absolute anger and rage on Bella's face - which was only part of Bella's game and mine - added the echo of her last words,_"I will make sure you will be sorry, Masen"_. I could see where grandma's thought had gone. She would easily assume that Bella was bullying me, hurting me just like the other kids did and always will. She wouldn't be able to see the mirth in both mine and Bella's eyes through her anger and rushed judgement.

She was livid, murderously angry, and it was all aimed at Bella!

Before I could say something or try to do anything to make grandma understand, she rushed towered Bella and was in front of her in a blink of an eye, forcing Bella to take a step back so her face wouldn't smash against grandma's body. "What are you doing here, Isabella?" She sneered.

Bella took another step back, her panicking eyes met mine for a second before she turned her gaze to grandma's, "I... I'm..." she stuttered and looked back at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm asking you, Isabella! Answer me!" grandma hissed before I could say anything. Bella's small body was shaking lightly, she was so tiny, and the top of her head didn't reach grandma's hips. She looked terrified under grandma's murderous eyes and I was frozen not knowing what to say to stop this.

Her eyes met mine yet another time and the unshed tears in them snapped me out of my shock state, "Grandma, stop! She didn't..."

"No Edward." she cut me off. "This has to stop. I won't sit and watch as another one of those prudes hurt you!" She snapped before her eyes glared back at Bella.

"Ms. Masen, I was just talking to Edward." Bella whispered, looking up at grandma's face.

"Just talking!" Grandma hissed. "Do you think of me as a stupid woman, Isabella?" She took a step closer to Bella, who stepped back and was shaking her head with wide eyes.

"Grandma..." I tried again but she didn't let me finish.

"You think I didn't see the way he was looking at you with fearful eyes? That I didn't hear you threatening him, huh Isabella?" She snarled.

"Grandma, please." I pleaded, but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were throwing daggers at Bella. I was helpless. I couldn't stop what was happening and I hated my incapable body at that moment more than ever.

"We were just messing around, Ms. Masen." Bella defended in a small voice.

"Messing around?" She asked in disbelief. I could see her body freeze in rage, her eyes narrowed at Bella and I was actually afraid that she was going to slap her. My grandma was never a person who could think or act rationally when she was angry.

"This is fun for you, Isabella?" she shouted, "You think his feelings are something to play with?" she hissed taking another step closer to Bella. "Does hurting him and seeing him cry amuse you?" she said through her teeth.

"She didn't," I defended at the same time as Bella started to say, "I didn't..."

"You didn't what, Isabella?" she snapped, "You didn't mean to make him cry? Do you think I will believe that?" She took another step forward and bent down so her face was at the same level as Bella's. "Is that how you act all the time?" She snarled in her face. "It's no wonder then that you had driven your father away." The moment those words left grandma's mouth everything became dead silent.

Bella's eyes widened and I watched painfully as her face crumbled in agony, tears started to run down her face unstoppably and a small whimper escaped her trembling lips. My grandma took a step back as if she was regretting the words that came out of her mouth. Bella's head fall forward as her shoulders started to shake with her silent cries. She warped her arms around her torso tightly. I watched with no idea about what had just happened, all I knew was that grandma had hurt Bella, and hurt her badly but I didn't know how or why.

Bella's body was still shaking with her cries. She shook her head a little and wiped her tears before looking up at grandma. "I'm sorry Ms. Masen," she murmured in a broken whisper. She turned her face until her tearful eyes met mine she gave me a smile that shattered my heart to a million pieces. "I'm sorry Edward." She said before a small sob escaped her lips.

She turned around and rushed running to her backyard as I watched helplessly. I could hear her sobbing all the way there. "Bella, wait!" I shouted hopelessly. She didn't stop and I watched her disappear inside her house without looking back.

I sat there, my eyes never leaving the front of their back door, hoping that by some miracle, she would come out and come to talk to me, but nothing happened.

"Come on, let's get you inside. It was a mistake to leave you here alone in the first place." Grandma said as she lifted me from the swings seat and put me on my wheelchair.

My eyes were still frozen on the spot where Bella had disappeared. I could feel my heart shattering to pieces knowing that I would never talk to her again there was no chance for her to forgive what just happened. She did nothing but talk and joke with me, giving me the happiness I was missing for so long, and in return I did nothing but sit there and watch as my grandma hurt her. I didn't know what grandma meant about Bella's father but I knew that whatever it was, it hurt Bella deeply.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when grandma put me on the couch, I didn't realize that we were in the house until that moment. I looked up at grandma she was sitting on the armchair with a frown on her face.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her, my voice weak with the sadness I was feeling.

"I told you Edward. I was _not _going to sit and watch as she hurt and threaten you!" she snapped, her eyes narrowing again.

"You don't understand!" I snapped back, my voice a little higher than normal.

Grandma's eyes widened for a second before her face became a mask of anger. "I don't understand what Edward?" She hissed through her teeth, "That little freak deserved what she got!"

It took everything in me not to start yelling at her. I had to keep reminding myself that she was old, that she was my dad's stepmom, that she always did that, said things she didn't mean when she was angry and regretted it later. But it was hard. Bella didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve what she said to her, and she didn't deserve being hurt like that.

"Do. Not. Call. Her. That!" I said as quietly as I could.

"Why are you defending her, Edward?" she yelled. "Why are you taking her side when she hurt you?"

"She didn't hurt me." I pleaded with her to understand.

She sighed and rubbed her face with her hand. "I understand that you don't want to be a rat, Edward." She said looking at me with pity in her eyes. "But honey, you have to understand that it's your right to defend yourself when one of those ill-mannered kids talk down to you. And if you couldn't then it's my duty to make sure they get what they deserve for hurting you."

"She did _not _hurt me!" I hissed unable to stop myself. "We were messing around." I said with softer tone.

Grandma's hands pulled in fists, and her face became red with anger. "Messing around? You are using her words now Edward!" she snapped, "Hurting you is not something fun!" I opened my mouth to tell her _again _that Bella didn't hurt me, but she didn't let me. "I saw you crying, Edward. Do _not _lie at me!"

"I was crying because I was laughing!" I finally snapped.

My grandma blinked a couple of times, before she sighed frustrated, "Edward, don't lie."

"I'm _not _lying!" I yelled, hitting the couch with my fists. It was the first time I had ever acted like that, but she wouldn't listen and I was so angry with her for hurting Bella and with myself for not being able to prevent it.

My grandma's face was a mask of surprise and anger. "She was threatening you." She said in a calm voice but I could see that she was fighting the need to scream at me.

I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath. I had already crossed the line, I shouldn't have let my anger get to me like that. It was unusual for me to snap at her like that, even if she wasn't listening to me. I had no right to act the way I did, no matter what, I still owe her so much. I shouldn't go and act like ungrateful spoiled child just because I couldn't make her listen and understand.

I took another breath and sighed. "I'm sorry grandma, but please listen to me," I pleaded with her, my eyes begging her to listen.

Her face softened and her body relaxed, she took a deep breath and released with a sigh of her own, before nodding her head.

"Bella didn't hurt me grandma," I said. She tried to interrupt me but I gave her a pleading look and she nodded with a heavy sigh. "We were truly just playing and messing around." Her eyes narrowed at my words but I kept talking not giving her a chance to say anything.

"We were sitting and talking, grandma!" I could hear the awe and wonder in my own voice and I hoped that grandma heard it as well even if it was beyond humiliating for me. "Bella told me something about herself when she was younger, and I found it funny and started laughing. I teased her a little about it and she teased me back. When you came and saw us, we were playing. Even when she threatened me, it was all a game. Both of us were playing, she didn't hurt me and I didn't hurt her." I said as I locked my eyes with grandma's. "If you had waited a moment, you would have heard us both laughing," I murmured.

I kept my gaze on grandma's face, pleading with my eyes for her to believe me. Her eyes wandered around my face for some time. I knew she was searching for some sign that I was lying but she found none.

"You are telling the truth." It wasn't a question.

"I'm. I promise."

Grandma sighed heavily and rested her back on the back on the armchair. "Isabella didn't make fun of you?" she asked with a soft tone. I could hear the regret in her voice.

"No." I shook my head.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her hand came up and she run it over her face couple of times. She was recovering from her anger. I had seen this before, soon she would truly understand what she had done in her anger and like always, she would feel awful about it.

She continued to take deep breaths for some time. I could see her grimace a couple of time as she murmured under her breath.

My mind wandered back to Bella I wondered if she was better now, if she had stopped crying. Or if my grandma's words still hurt her. I felt awful that I couldn't be there to comfort her like she comforted me. But I wouldn't be able to help her even if I was with her if I didn't know what the problem was.

"What did you mean about Bella's dad?" I asked, breaking the silence. I didn't want to go behind Bella's back but I hoped that grandma would give me at least a hint of what the problem was.

She looked up at me with a strange expression on her face. "It's not my story to tell," she said with a thoughtful tone. She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "But I guess since everyone around here knows, then it won't be wrong to tell you."

I looked at her pleading with my eyes I wanted to know, to understand exactly what had happened. That way I could guess if Bella would ever forgive me and talk to me again or not.

Grandma hands were rubbing her temples, she looked into my eyes and sighed. "Isabella's parents are divorced. Her father had packed his things and left without a word last Christmas," She frowned. "Renee - Isabella's mother - sent him the divorce papers after that."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Bella's dad had left her, which must be really painful for her. I could remember her avoiding talking about him on the swing. I didn't notice it before but now that I know, it seemed obvious. But that didn't explain what grandma said or Bella's reaction to it.

"Why did you blame her for his leaving?" I asked with heavy heart, something told me that whatever was the answer it would horrible.

Grandma grimaced and rubbed her temples harder. "Everyone in the neighbourhood does," she murmured.

"What?"

She looked at me with pity-filled eyes, I knew her pity this time was for Bella but it still annoyed me. "I know it's not fair for her. And I'm sure most of the people around here know that as well. But they are shallow people who don't care about anything but gossip," she frowned.

I look at her completely confused and slightly angry, that didn't explain why they blamed her for it.

Grandma saw the question in my eyes and answered it. "Renee and Charlie fought a lot in the last couple of years, so no one was surprised to know that they are getting divorce. However, no one had expected Charlie to just leave like that without a word or even a goodbye," she said. She looked down and sighed. "When Charlie left, Renée wasn't in the house but Isabella was. Nobody knows exactly what had happened, all they know is that all of a sudden Charlie had thrown his bags in the car and drove away with Isabella standing on the front door's step watching him leave.

When Renée came home, she asked Isabella what happened. Isabella didn't say anything but 'daddy left and won't come back'… that was all. She wouldn't tell anyone what made him leave or if he said anything to her before he did." Grandma took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "The neighbourhood started to blame her after that. Everyone came up with many ridiculous ways that would cause him to leave the way he did. And the fact that all of Renée's and Charlie's fights were about Isabella, didn't help ether," she finished and let out a breath.

I sat there without moving trying to understand what I just heard. I had known before that whatever the story about Bella's dad was was painful for Bella. But I had never imagined it this painful. I would have never guessed that he left without a word while she watched him drive away. I couldn't even begin to understand how that felt to Bella. I lost my parents yes, but they didn't leave me on their own, they were forced to. And I knew that they died loving me, that I would always be in their minds.

But Bella's dad left her on his own. He hurt her without caring. He stopped loving her, and everyone blamed Bella for it!

I couldn't believe what that little innocent girl had been through. I couldn't believe how much pain she endured, how much pressure was put on her tiny shoulders. She didn't deserve this! She was smart, kind, funny and so beautiful. It wasn't fair for such an angel to be tortured like this. But most important was that she was so brave. After everything she's been through, she still had it in her to talk and laugh with me. Her soul was still so kind and selfless that she felt the need to comfort me. Nothing those cold hearted people did was able to break the beauty of her heat and soul. She was truly an angel.

"Dinner is ready, Edward." Grandma's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

I looked up and saw her standing in the living room door she was looking at me with worried expression on her face.

"I'm not hungry," I murmured.

"Honey, you have to eat." She said as she came to stand next to me.

I shook my head, "Can I go to sleep, please?" She gave me a look but before she could say anything I said. "I'm just nervous about tomorrow." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth ether.

She sighed and nodded. "Fine, but tomorrow you will have breakfast before going to school."

"Ok." I said nodding my head. I just wanted to be alone.

Grandma carried me to my wheelchair and pushed me to my room, before helping me into my bed. She made sure that the bag, which was attached to my ankle, was_not_full before wishing me goodnight.

I didn't sleep well that night. My thoughts kept drifting back to Bella and everything grandma had told me. The image of Bella's crying face kept haunting me every time I closed my eyes.

I wasn't lying when I told grandma that I was nervous about tomorrow. I kept thinking of what would happen when I went to school. What would the kids do? What would be the reaction from the teachers when they see me? I knew what the kids reaction would be, but what about the teachers? Would they react badly? What about Bella? Would she speak to me tomorrow? Or would she ignore me? Would she be angry and yell at me? I knew she wouldn't make fun of me she was much better than that. But my grandma had hurt her because of me, would that make her hate me?

I really hopped not. It would kill me if Bella hated me now. Because at this moment I wanted to know her and be her friend more than ever, more than anything I had ever wanted.

I barley slept for two hours before grandma woke me up and helped me take a shower. She helped me put my pants on before she left me to finish getting dressed and went to make some breakfast. I finished dressing the best I could before putting my school bag on my lap and pushing my wheelchair toward the kitchen.

Grandma had made some eggs, but I didn't feel like eating even if I was starving. My stomach was filled with butterflies and I was starting to feel sick.

The doorbell rung causing grandma to frown. I could hear her murmuring under her breath about who would visit now as she made her way to the front door.

A silence followed soon as soon as grandma opened the door it was as if she was shocked to see who was standing there. She started to murmur in low voice which I couldn't hear. This made me curious. I pushed my wheelchair toward the front door wanting to know who was there. When I was close enough to see who was at the door I stopped pushing and looked up. I froze in shock when my eyes met the ones on the door.

There on the step of the front door was Bella, standing with a shy look on her face.


End file.
